


The Ribbon

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, present, prompt, ribbon, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 13: Ribbon.Pidge is wrapping presents.





	The Ribbon

Pidge sat down on the floor, wrapping presents for Lance’s upcoming birthday. She’s been doing that for a few minutes and as almost halfway done, but she had to be careful and not make mistakes, wrapping paper and ribbons were scarce in space for some reason.

As she wrapped, she didn’t notice Shiro entering the room or sitting down beside her, not befits he gently touched her shoulder and she screamed and elbowed him in defense, giving him a wound that would surely bruise.

“Oh my gosh, Shiro, don’t sneak up on me like that!”.

“Well, not the greeting I expected”, he said, a smile on his face.

“Well that’s your own fault. You should know better than sneaking up on someone currently fighting in a space war, I thought you were a stranger for a split second”.

She groaned before going back to wrapping, taking a ribbon.

“What are you doing”, Shiro asked.

“I’m obviously wrapping presents”, she said, but before she could do something, Shiro had taken the ribbon from her and held it delicate in his large palm.

“What’re you doing?”.

Silence for a moment, then a smile.

“This”, Shiro said as he took Pidge’s hand and carefully tied the ribbon around her finger, adding a bow to it. “Now you’ve got a little ribbon ring”.

“Takashi you’re so silly”, Pidge said, but smiled on the inside. Sometimes silly was what melted someone’s heart. She would definitely keep this ribbon, no doubt.

Just don’t tell Shiro that.


End file.
